Auryon's Demise
by kellyjb514
Summary: Auryon, whose name literally means hunter, is changed. Confused and alone, she wanders until she finds the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme adore her but the others aren't so sure. What happens when she meets the Volturi? She intrigues them with her power and her attitude. (OC x Aro) *Set during Breaking Dawn and after*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Huntress! Where are you?" the loud shout was heard throughout the forest. This man was trying to kill her and he had made the mistake of shouting out. He was tall while also being made largely of muscles. While intimidating in his own right, he obviously wasn't as good at his job as she was. Auryon was an assassin, the best that anyone had ever seen all while being completely human. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your mouth shut? You gave your position away instantly." Her voice was silky smooth and colder than any winter landscape. It was filled with slight amusement and that was all the man heard before his throat was ripped out. Landing on his back, the would-be assassin looked up at the woman who watched him dying. Blonde hair that flowed like a beautiful river ran down her body, framing a beautiful face. Her eyes were a pale blue that seemed to shine in the half-light of the warehouse they were in. She was a highly trained killer, which was obvious in the way she stood and watched him.

"Never attempt to kill someone who has nothing to live for, they fight much better." With those parting words, Auryon set the box next to her on fire. This warehouse was a holding place for large casks of oil and would erase any evidence that she was ever here. Once outside, Auryon climbed onto the nearest rooftop and made her way across town. She was in Seattle and she wasn't sure she liked it too much. "I try to take a small vacation and people think they can catch me off guard." She scoffed as she landed on another roof before coming to a complete standstill as she saw another person waiting there. "Perhaps they thought you would let yourself relax like most humans have a tendency to do. Now tell me, why do you say you have nothing to live for?"

The man in front of her was ruggedly handsome. Blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, brown eyes, and bright red eyes. He wore a leather jacket, torn jeans, and no shoes. Auryon pulled herself to her full height before answering. "I am the most wanted assassin in the States and I am dying of a sickness that isn't curable. My family is dead and I have no other that care for me. I kill because I find a small pleasure in taking from the world what it took from me. Who are you?" He smiled before dropping down into a crouch and showing his teeth, his eyes seeming to come to life. "My name is James and I have a feeling that you will be a wonderful addition to my world." That was all she heard before he lunged at her and Auryon's world erupted into pain.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, words in italics are thoughts!

Chapter 2

When she opened her eyes next, after all the pain had faded from her body and she felt her heart stop beating, Auryon sat up quickly and looked around her. _I'm in the middle of a forest. I was in the middle of Seattle, and then I was attacked._ Her eyes caught every movement and her ears caught every sound. Auryon didn't know what she was now but everything was much clearer and she felt better than she had in years. The weight of sickness didn't crowd her mind anymore and she felt no hunger. However, her thirst was unbearable but the thought of water seemed disgusting now. Her ears picked up on the sound of an animal drinking somewhere close and immediately Auryon was off the ground and running in that direction. _Flying seems more appropriate. Normal humans can't run this fast and nothing is a blur, I still see perfectly._

Jumping into the nearest tree, Auryon let her instincts kick in as she began tracking the animal. Higher and faster she climbed as she became used to her new body. Suddenly, she saw a large mountain lion drinking from a stream below her. Dropping almost 3 stories, Auryon grabbed the lion and immediately drained it of all its blood. Once realizing what had happened, she pushed the carcass away from herself and stared at it. "Who are you?" Turning, Auryon saw a man standing on the other side of the stream staring at her. He was nicely tanned and with lots of muscles in just the right places. _Obviously a native from the reservation_. Auryon was about to answer before he interrupted her, making the woman slightly agitated. "I'm Jacob. If you're here to see the Cullen's, you need to follow me. We don't need any other bloodsuckers roaming around on the loose." Before he could turn away, Auryon grabbed his arm roughly and turned his toward her. "Do you know what I am?" Her voice was pleading and that alone caused the man to pause. "What do you mean? You're just a vampire aren't you?" Auryon choked slightly and stumbled back into a tree, gasping for breath she didn't need. "A vampire? Is that what he turned me into? A bloodsucking demon?!" Auryon continued ranting and she didn't even notice that the man had left.

Back at the house, Jacob phased back and ran into the house shouting for Carlisle. "Carlisle I need you to come with me now! There's some girl in the woods and she's freaking out!" Carlisle's medical training kicked in and he nodded before grabbing his kit and running after the distraught boy. Jacob stayed human so that he could explain as they ran. "I found her after she just finished killing a mountain lion. She was just sitting there looking at it with disgust and I asked her who she was and if she was here to see you guys. She asked if I knew what she was and when I mentioned the word vampire, she freaked out. That's when I left her." Carlisle nodded before running faster.

Auryon's head snapped up at the sound of people approaching. Immediately she jumped into the nearest tree and used the branches to hide herself. The man from earlier came into the small clearing and was followed by a beautiful man with golden eyes. "Hey girl! Where are you? I brought someone that could help you! I swear this is where she was Carlisle." Auryon dropped from the tree, directly in front of the man calling for her. He jumped almost off the ground before taking a step back and smiling at her. The blonde man with him stepped forward and introduced himself as Carlisle. After a few confusing moments, Auryon learned that she was in fact a vampire now. That, however, didn't mean that she had to kill humans. She could survive entirely on animal blood and live her life almost normally. "Will you tell me more?" Carlisle nodded before offering to show her to his house where they would be more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

That was a few weeks ago. Now, Auryon knew almost everything there was to know about being a vampire. She also knew she had a gift but she managed to keep it from the Cullen family. She seemed to be able to copy someone's gift and keep it for herself. The moment she met Edward, she could hear everyone's thoughts then moments later she met Bella. This girl was human and very pregnant. Auryon copied her shield gift and used it to hide her mind from Edward. No one seemed to notice her unique gift and Auryon felt that this was something she should keep to herself. Especially once she met Alice and realized what the woman could do.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to love Auryon which bothered her to no end. She wasn't used to being loved; she didn't need it in fact. The other family members however, were extremely wary of her especially once they learned of her previous occupation as a human. Then, a few had to leave in order to feed so that Bella could deliver her baby. Auryon, being a newborn, had to go with them to prevent herself from possibly hurting Bella. She met the wolf pack that Jacob had come from and narrowly escaped their sharp teeth. After going off on her own for a bit, Auryon came back to find Carlisle on the phone shouting panicked instructions. "Bella moved wrong and the placenta detached. She's having the baby now and we won't be able to make it back in time." Auryon nodded and followed them as they ran full speed to the house. Once they got close, they could hear a fight going on at the house. While the Cullen's did their best to hurry, Auryon jumped into the trees and got as close to the house as she could while still being hidden. She watched the wolves attacking the vampires and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all. _It's just some kid that Edward and his mate decided to keep. If it was a monster like the wolves thought, they'd kill it themselves anyway._

Finally things were solved by Jacob running out and yelled some nonsense about imprinting and suddenly the wolves were leaving. Auryon smiled and tracked the wolves for a bit simply to see how close she could get without their noticing. In the end, she got bored because she was so good. She was trailing behind the pack on the lowest braches, able to reach down and touch the two at the rear. They had no idea that she was there until she reached down and tugged a hair from the silver wolf on her right. He yelped and turned around quickly only to look around in confusion when he saw nothing. Auryon laughed from her spot in the tree, causing this wolf to look up and see her. She showed him the long hair she had plucked before taking off into the trees again, losing the wolf extremely quickly.

Weeks passed after Bella awoke and things were very harmonious. Auryon was left to her own devices and her only rule was that Carlisle would prefer it if she could refrain from killing anyone. Her hands twitched whenever she thought of that rule and she had to find an unsuspecting boulder to take her anger out on. She was an assassin for goodness sake! Nobody had any right to tell her what to do! It was after one of these sessions that everything fell to pieces. Auryon had just walked in and saw Alice standing in the hallway with a vase of flowers. Suddenly, the vase slipped out of her fingers and shattered on the ground. Auryon was on Alice's left as soon as it dropped and Jasper was on her right. "What is it Alice?" Auryon ran her hand over Alice's shoulders protectively. Auryon happened to like Alice and in turn, Alice loved that Auryon allowed herself to become Alice's fashion doll. Jasper was funny enough in his own right when he decided to talk to her. Right now, Alice looked terrified and her eyes locked onto Renesmee. "The Volturi, they're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, and Irina." Auryon snarled viciously and pressed herself closer to Alice. She had read Edward's mind and knew how much the Volturi wanted Alice. Her power was unique and Aro wanted it more than anything.

While Auryon wracked her brain for a way to get Alice out of this without anyone else dying, the rest of the family discussed Irina's betrayal. She thought she had seen an Immortal Child and now the entire family was being set up for slaughter. They discussed asking friends to witness Renesmee's growth and try to get the Volturi to listen. Slowly, Auryon reached her hand out and touched Jasper's arm which she had never done before. Her power worked best and quickest when she had physical contact with someone. Jasper looked at her questioningly and Auryon sent him a pleading look that was meant to keep him quiet. His power would most likely come in very handy later. Auryon was going to make sure Aro never got his hands on poor Alice, even if that meant giving herself up as a replacement.

A.N. Please review and let me know how you feel about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Jasper had left and no one else knew why. Auryon knew but that's because she had seen exactly the same visions as Alice. The others had left to go search for witnesses and Auryon volunteered to stay at the house. When Edward, Bella, and Jacob returned with Renesmee from Denali, they had brought their cousins with them. They all seemed very nice but Eleazar was constantly staring at Auryon. It was beginning to bother her and as more and more vampires showed up, Auryon became more and more uncomfortable. Eventually she began staying up in the attic where nobody would bother her. She would come down occasionally to let everyone know she actually existed and surreptitiously found a way to come into physical contact with every vampire she met. Auryon didn't know if there was a limit to how many powers she could copy but, until she found that limit, she planned on collecting as many as she could.

Any good assassin knew that having as many advantages as you could was always the best course. If she was going to give herself to the Volturi to save this family, she was going to be as well prepared as possible. One day after meeting Benjamin and finding herself becoming delighted with his powers, Auryon gave him a quick hug before fleeing back to the attic.

That's where she was when he arrived. Splayed out on the floor with the window open, Auryon had no reason to suspect someone would bother her. Suddenly, she heard a car door close then someone jumped onto the roof. Auryon snarled softly and hid herself behind some boxes as she waited for the person to leave. He walked into the attic and looked around before settling against a wall and sliding down to sit on the ground. "Alistair? Is that really you?" Auryon slowly crept out from her hiding place as she saw the vampire's face. The man looked up suspiciously before his face darkened with horror. "Auryon! What happened to you?" Rolling her eyes, Auryon hugged Alistair and began explaining how she came to be a vampire. Suddenly, Alistair grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "Auryon I need to know, do you have any powers? Anything special you can do that others can't?" She stepped away from him before looking at him suspiciously. "Why? Who needs to know what I can do?"

Alistair smiled at her before shaking his head slowly. "I see you're still as suspicious about everything as you always were. Good girl. However, if you have a gift that Aro would want, I would suggest you leave now and try to hide yourself as well as possible. Does anyone here know what you can do?" Auryon shook her head and sat down on the floor. "No, everyone here thinks I'm a shield like Bella. I know that it's just one of the powers I've copied from all the people I've met. That's what I can do Alistair. I copy and keep every power I come in contact with. I can do it mentally but physical contact makes it work fastest."

"How many powers do you have now? Are there any that you haven't collected?" She shook her head and smiled slightly. "You know me better than that Alistair. I've collected every power that has come into this house. Every advantage I could get, I took as soon as it was available to me." Alistair smiled and hugged the girl before talking to her and catching her up on what had happened in his life. Auryon had missed Alistair; they were great friends even though he never stayed in one place for too long. He liked her attitude and the fact that she had no trouble bringing him humans to drink from. She would receive a target and if he was in the area, instead of killing them herself, she would take them to Alistair and let him do whatever he wanted with them. Auryon didn't know what he did with them at the time but now that she did know, she found that it didn't bother her at all.

They continued catching up during the next few days and Auryon found herself wondering what human blood tasted like. Alistair made it sound so delicious and Auryon knew she would have no problem killing a human as she had done it so many times before. Then one day, Alistair left without saying a word to anyone. Auryon wasn't surprised by this; she was surprised that he had stayed here as long as he had actually. Without her friend to keep her company, the woman began venturing downstairs again and conversing with the other vampires. The vampires from the Amazon were the most interesting though they seemed to scare everyone else. However, she shared everyone's mutual dislike of the Romanian vampires. They were quite rude to Auryon when she first introduced herself. "We don't need newborns fighting. We need vampires who will be worth something in a fight." That's what they told her when they heard she was still new to this life.

A few days before Christmas, Auryon was standing in the backyard watching Kate attempt to teach Bella how to expand her shield. Auryon chuckled softly before continuing her own practice. Her shield was much better than Bella's and she was itching to test it. "Kate?" the vampire turned and looked at Auryon curiously. She didn't speak much in front of others so this had to be important. "Do you mind if I give it a shot?" Kate did her best to keep from laughing but a small chuckle still escaped. "Didn't you see what happened to Garret?" Kate asked the woman, her eyes flicking over to the nomad. Auryon nodded before hopping out of the tree she was in and walked slowly over to Kate. "I saw and it was immensely hilarious. However, I still want to try. Don't hold back; give me all you've got."

Kate looked cautious but her curiosity got the best of her. This girl spoke a good game and Kate couldn't help but feel smug knowing that she'd soon put her on her butt. Auryon held her hand out and Kate quickly grabbed it, waiting for the other vampire to start twitching. Nothing. Not even a slight flinching motion. Auryon was standing there looking simply right as rain. "Are you a shield too?" Kate asked, pulling her hand back to herself. Before Auryon even opened her mouth to answer, Eleazar moved to stand between the two women. His face was openly hostile and he moved to put Kate behind him. "She is no shield. She's a murderer." Carmen moved forward and put a hand on her mates arm, a worried look on her face. "My dear, what do you mean? She is barely a woman and new to this life." Eleazar didn't take his eyes off Auryon when he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's been lying to everyone. She's what the Volturi call a Collector."


	5. Chapter 5

Auryon snorted softly in amusement. Now she finally had a name for her power and apparently Eleazar knew all about what she could do. "A Collector? What does that mean?" Emmett was the first person to speak up, looking highly confused. Eleazar looked at Emmett then around before he sighed. "I think it would probably be best if we went inside to discuss this."

"A Collector is someone that the Volturi value highly and will do anything to get their hands on. These types of vampires are extremely rare, extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous." Auryon shifted uncomfortably as many eyes turned to look at her. Carlisle spoke up quickly saying "Auryon's been with us since before Renesmee was born and she hasn't hurt any of us. She's never even tasted human blood." There was a small murmur of agreement from the other Cullen's before Eleazar held up his hands for silence. "Maybe not yet, but she could. She was an assassin as human was she not? Anyway, like I said she is extremely powerful." Rosalie stepped forward and rolled her eyes. "You still haven't told us what she can do."

"She collects any power she comes into contact with." Eleazar spoke slowly, as if tasting the words before they came out. Auryon shook her head with a smile on her face. "Not just physical contact either. If I'm anywhere near a power, I can copy it. I still don't see how that makes me dangerous." Amun growled before jumping forward and catching Auryon by her throat, lifting her into the air and shaking her. "You took my Benjamin's power didn't you?! Give it back you demon!" Suddenly Amun dropped to the floor, twitching rapidly and Auryon followed him. She kept her hand on his wrist, using Kate's power to shock the vampire. Seconds later, she jumped away from everyone until she perched on top of a tall bookshelf. Her eyes darted around continuously, her assassin mind taking over, and she looked more like a ferocious killer than anyone had any right to.

Once she noticed that none of the other vampires were going to attack her, she spoke softly, her eyes landing on Benjamin. "First, I think it is safe to assume that he is not _your_ Benjamin. He is his own person and therefore cannot be claimed. Second, I didn't _steal _his power. I merely copied it for my own purposes. His powers still work just as well as they did before he met me. It's not something I can just give back." Auryon turned to look at Eleazar with hopeful eyes. "Or am I wrong? Can I give the powers back?" Eleazar shook his head slowly, his eyes regretful as he realized that he had been wrong. "No, it is copied not taken. I do not know of any Collector who could get rid of what they had. There is no limit to the powers they copy. I have only ever met two and there have only been 5 that have been known to the Volturi's history. Most of them were greedy, selfish animals that wanted nothing more than to control others. You, however, seem to be different." Jacob snorted softly, reminding everyone of his presence. "Of course she's different. I've talked to her and watched her interactions with you guys. She doesn't want to control anyone. Auryon is the type of person who is better left on their own and allowed to choose when they want to interact with others. I'm sure the only reason she's still here is because she feels the need to protect someone." Carlisle turned to her and his eyes asked the question everyone wanted to ask. _Who was this mysterious woman protecting? _Looking from one pair of eyes to the next, Auryon sighed softly before slumping her shoulders and answering. "Alice. I'm only here to protect Alice."

A.N. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been horribly busy! Please forgive me! Review and let me know what you think! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

After her confession, everyone else slowly processed the information. This gave Bella time to grab Auryon and pull her out of the room. "I think it would be best if you didn't stand with us in the battle." Auryon snarled and pulled her arm out of Bella's grasp. "Just why do you think I should do that? I have as much to fight for as anyone else." Bella made a hushing motion with her hands, indicating that she didn't want to be overheard. Auryon rolled her eyes but lowered her voice all the same. "You say you're doing this to protect Alice right? Well how to you plan to do that?" A quick shrug was the only answer Bella received. "Well I think you should stay hidden behind the tree line. Then if things go badly, you can still escape and find Alice." Auryon nodded quickly before sighing softly and decided to tell Bella the truth. "Honestly, I'm seriously considering giving myself to the Volturi as a way to keep them away from all of you. I have every power here and I'll be able to collect more. They would have no need to harm any of you and no reason to look for Alice and Jasper."

Bella tried to talk Auryon out of her plan but the woman was set on it. They changed the subject quickly as Edward and Renesmee walked into the room, wondering where Bella had gone. "Well, I hope that you're able to pick the right gift out. I'm glad I could help with a few ideas!" Auryon waved slightly as she finished talking before speeding out of the house. She had seen the vision of where the Volturi would emerge and now she had to plan. Keeping herself hidden was actually a fantastic idea. Auryon was an assassin by nature, she was better with the element of surprise. Suddenly, a vision burst through Auryon's head. Alice was coming back and she would be here before the battle was over! No, this would ruin everything! Now the leaders might change their minds and just take Alice anyway!

"So you're going to hide in the trees while we risk our lives out there? For what? So you can run off at the first opportunity when things look like they're going sour? Some friend you are." Jacob had overheard Bella and Auryon finalizing their plan and decided to put his opinion where it wasn't wanted. Thankfully they were all a fair distance from the others; there was no risk of the others overhearing. They were both aware that if Aro read someone's mind the plan would be for nothing. Auryon tried her best to tune Jacob out while he was complaining but when he mentioned the word friend, she lost her cool detachment. Before he could react, Jacob was pinned against a tree with a light shock running through his body. The shock was coming from Auryon's hand which was currently on Jacob's throat. When she spoke, her voice was cold and dangerous. "You listen here mutt. I am not here as a friend to any of you. I would let you all die and I would kill you all myself if necessary. I am here because Aro wants Alice more than anything and she doesn't deserve that. She should not be in the presence of liars and murderers."

Jacob was choking and Auryon pulled her hand back to give him some air before she continued. "However, that type of environment is where I was raised and where I am comfortable. If I need to give myself to them in order to save Alice and this coven, then I will. It will not be due to any type of affection so throw those misguided ideas away right now." Once he nodded, Auryon turned to Bella and nodded slightly before walking off into the night. She disappeared and nobody saw her after that.

Once she left the others behind, Auryon began positioning herself in the trees. She needed to be able to see and hear what was happening in the clearing while also being in position to intercept Alice. She found the perfect spot up high in a tree. It was tall without towering over its surroundings and close enough to the clearing that she could watch the events unfold. Picking a branch, Auryon made herself comfortable before closing her eyes and mentally sifting through each of her powers and who she had gotten them from. Telepathy (Edward), precognition (Alice), pathokenesis (Jasper), mental shield (Bella), thought projection (Renesmee), visual projection (Zafrina), electro kinesis (Kate), elemental manipulation (Benjamin), and lie detection (Maggie). These would definitely come in handy if she had to give herself to the Volturi. Not to mention all the other gifts she would copy once she got within range of the guard. Edward had mentioned that they were all gifted to some degree.

Auryon smiled smugly as she opened her eyes just as the sun began rising. The Volturi would be here in a few hours and then the fun would begin. As much as she tried to deny it, Auryon loved watching a good fight especially if there was a possibility of death. She was raised to be a monster and that sort of teaching didn't just suddenly disappear. The people that taught her, instilled in her the deep knowledge that all humans die at one time or another and helping them along their way could often be fun. They were all horrible, reckless, and irresponsible; something which could never be fixed. They were all flawed and deserved whatever sticky end they made for themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the Cullen's began making their way out of the trees and into the clearing. They wanted to be in place before the Volturi had a chance to arrive. They thought it would make them look more organized but Auryon knew it would just make it easier for the Volturi to pick out their targets. The best hope they had for making the Volturi stop and listen would be the wolves, which were hidden back among the trees.

There was a tense silence and a smile slid onto Auryon's face. This was the silence that always came with fear and usually just before death. This silence was an assassin's bread and butter. Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up and Auryon looked in the direction that she suddenly heard multiple thoughts coming from. The Volturi had arrived. Straightening herself on the branch, Auryon quickly matched each face to a name and description that Edward had given everyone. She started at the lower guard and worked her way forward. She could see the witch twins, Alec and Jane, who seemed to be glued together they were walking so close. Then there was Felix who would give Emmett a run for his money in a fight. The Volturi's resident tracker Demetri, who would be the biggest danger to Alice if things went badly. Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Marcus, Caius, Aro. Auryon's thoughts suddenly came to a stop as she looked at the unofficial leader of the Volturi. The Cullen's had painted him in a completely different light. Murky, evil, cruel, but none of those thoughts matched Auryon's right now.

The vampire that was marching forward to kill those that dared break the rules was, in a word, beautiful. His hair was as dark as a clear night of a new moon, his skin looked soft to the touch, his eyes were an amazingly beautiful color, and his face was set in a determined expression. He looked like a leader, like a king. Watching him, Auryon felt a strange pull to him and she wasn't sure if it was one of their guards projecting some power. She threw up her mental shield but the feeling was still there. She knew that she had to meet him but her mind screamed at her to be cautious. She couldn't collect powers from this distance but once she got closer, she'd have every power in the guard. Including Aro's and Auryon didn't know how he would take that.

The wolves, having decided that the Volturi were close enough, made their way onto the field. Their numbers were extreme and just enough to make the Volturi halt their death march. There was a tense silence before Carlisle stepped forward and began speaking. Auryon was only slightly paying attention to the conversation. She was looking into the future as much as she could but she couldn't get anything from the battle due to the wolves being involved. Suddenly Edward stepped forward and began walking toward Aro. Auryon listened to every word they said and quickly picked through different minds to get a read off the guard. Some were bored and wanted to go back home, others couldn't wait for the oncoming slaughter, and some didn't even seem to be thinking. Bella and Renesmee began walking forward, followed by Emmett and Jacob in his wolf form. They started a polite conversation that ended with Renesmee using her gift on Aro. He seemed delighted and Auryon caught herself smiling at the look on his face.

Things were progressing nicely until Aro touched Edward's hand again and stiffened suddenly. Edward looked horrified and before Auryon could read either of their minds, Aro looked back to Caius and spoke. "They had a Collector with them." Caius' face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree and a sinister smile covered his face. Aro turned back toward the family and gestured slightly, causing the guard to slide into attack positions. "Where did she go?" Bella twitched slightly, making Auryon glad that they had decided simply to tell the other vampires that she had abandoned them. They needed to think that their biggest weapon was gone so they wouldn't make any rash decisions.

"She left us yesterday after making the decision that she didn't wish to fight against royalty. She said it wasn't something she could condone." Aro nodded before turning to Demetri, only to be interrupted by Bella. "It's no use sending anyone after her. She has my mental shield among other powers. Anyone who tries to find her probably wouldn't come back." Undiluted fury crossed Caius' face but Aro's stayed void of emotion. "Very well. Once things have been settled here, we will find our own way of looking for her. There are only so many places to hide you know." Auryon smiled and rolled her eyes. _You won't have to wait long Aro. Soon, I will be coming to you._


	8. Chapter 8

After allowing Edward and his family to walk back to their side of the field, Aro and his "brothers" discussed the situation. Auryon could sense Bella putting up her shield to protect everyone and with good reason. Jane was likely to begin attacking during the deliberation along with the other members of the guard with mental abilities. Auryon knew that Alice was probably going to be coming back soon and there was a bit of catching up to do. Auryon quickly jumped from the tree, dropping the nearly 100 feet to the ground before she took off in a slow jog. She could hear Aro begin to talk again but it soon faded out as she got farther from the battle. _I hope nothing important happens before we get back. I would hate to miss anything. _Auryon shook the thoughts out of her head as she heard the sound of running. Cutting her path to the left quickly, she jumped at the first person she saw. It was of course Alice who had practically seen her coming and turned in time to catch her in a hug.

"Alice! Oh thank goodness you're back! There's so much to tell you!" Alice laughed and pulled away to introduce the three strangers standing behind Jasper. "These are the witnesses I went to find. Nahuel is a hybrid like Renesmee and was raised by his aunt, Huilen." Auryon nodded to them, then to the other vampire who obviously belonged to the Amazonian coven. "Lovely" Auryon said before turning her full attention to Alice. "They were still deliberating when I left and nobody has attacked yet but that could change." As soon as she finished her sentence, Auryon heard a mental screech of fury at the same time she felt anger, pain, and loss radiate through her. She looked to Jasper who nodded that he had felt the same thing. "Alice. Something's happened. We have to go now." She nodded and they all started running in the direction of the battle. Auryon began catching Alice up on everything that had happened. Her discovery of her powers, everyone that had shown up, Bella's progression with her shield, and every other detail that she could think would be important.

Once she finished, Alice told her of their adventure down to the Amazon and trying to find anyone who could possibly know something about Renesmee's unique condition. She found Huilen first and persuaded her to show them Nahuel. Then they began the process of leaving when the aunt and nephew decided that they would join them and provide physical evidence. Auryon laughed slightly when Jasper mentioned that he had wrestled an anaconda, knowing it would make Emmett jealous. Thoughts from the battle field were becoming clearer and Auryon told everyone that Irina had been killed for presenting false evidence. Kate and Tanya were distraught and almost attacked, being stopped only by Zafrina's illusions and some rough handling. Things were tense right now but Aro was talking again so there wouldn't be a fight right now. "We just have to get close enough for Edward to read our thoughts. That will probably be all the distraction we'll need." Jasper spoke quietly but with a protective edge in his voice. He was worried about Alice but he didn't know what Auryon was willing to do in order to protect the Cullen coven.

Auryon heard Edward's joyous outburst, letting her know that they were in range of his talent. He began talking to Aro again, asking for the allowance of another witness. "Alice, won't you join us?" Surprise and joy spread through the Cullen side of the field, causing Auryon to pull herself closer to Alice. "No matter what happens Alice, you aren't going to Volterra with them. I won't let them even think about touching you." Alice nodded somberly before they broke through the tree line, heading straight for Aro. Things were about to get very interesting.

A.N. Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and Jasper flitted across the clearing with Auryon right behind them, almost touching Alice's back. With all the danger palpable in the air, Auryon's mind began shutting down. Her training as an assassin took over, leaving her expression blank and her body as tight as a bow string. _You shouldn't be here. You should've run when you had the chance!_ Her brain was screaming at her but one look at the Cullen family shut those thoughts down. This family had done nothing wrong but they were being punished anyway. Simply for having gifts unique to a select few vampires.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks." Edward continued speaking but Auryon blocked it out, her eyes quickly scanning the Volturi guard. There were the obvious targets but the subtle ones were the most danger. Suddenly, as they got closer to the groups, Auryon made a choking noise before stumbling slightly. Nahuel caught her arm and nodded at her before wrapping his arm around her waist to help her. "Are you alright?" His voice was warm, and his accent barely noticeable. The woman nodded before straightening up, extremely grateful that everyone seemed to be focused on Alice. "I collect powers and I can't stop it. There's so many Volturi and they all have powers. I just collected them all at once and it was almost painful."

Auryon kept her eyes on the guard while slinking to the back of their small group. Huilen was now talking to Aro, telling him her story and that gave Auryon a chance to admire Aro without worrying about him looking at her. Something told her that once Aro saw her, his attention would never leave and she wasn't sure she would like it. Shifting behind Nahuel who was answering Aro's questions, Auryon turned around and looked at the Cullen's. Edward was staring right at her, confusion and shock on his face. _Auryon, what are you doing here? We thought you had left us. _ Nodding slowly, the woman answered his thoughts after noticing that the rest of the covens had the same expressions of confusion. _I knew Alice was coming back so I went to intercept her. I'm going to save her Edward. Aro will not have her, you, Bella, or anyone in your family. _Edward mumbled to Carlisle explaining what Auryon was doing there and what she was planning. "No! She can't do that! They'll destroy her!" Esme's soft voice carried across the field, causing Auryon to wince as Nahuel stopped talking.

"Is there a problem Edward?" Aro's whispery voice carried across them and Auryon shivered as it felt like a soft caress to her ears. Esme was looking to the ground now, worried that she had put Auryon in danger by exposing her. When Alice turned to look at Edward, Aro quickly grabbed her hand and gasped as he saw all her memories. Including everything Alice knew about Auryon. Edward roared his defiance, but Emmett grabbed him before he could run forward. Jasper leaped forward and pulled Alice from Aro's grasp but it was already too late. Aro's eyes searching the group but Nahuel's bulk was hiding Auryon from anyone's view. "She is here still, isn't she Alice? Tell me, where did you friend go?" Alice pursed her lips tightly, her expression as hard as steel. With a flick of his wrist, Aro motioned and in the blink of an eye Felix was standing behind Alice. Demetri grabbed Jasper while Felix put Alice in a headlock and began pulling.

Using Nahuel's shoulders like a springboard, Auryon flipped over him and planted her feet right in Felix's face. Not expecting the sudden attack, Felix released Alice and stumbled suddenly only to be brought to his knees a second later. Ripping one of his arms off, Auryon snarled menacingly before turning her gaze to Demetri. The tracker held tighter to Jasper, silently threatening to rip Jasper to pieces if Auryon so much as moved. The snarl fell off her face and was replaced by a horrifyingly sinister smile. Seconds later, Demetri dropped to his knees as his body was suddenly racked with pain. "Jane! Stop this at once!" Aro scolded. "Master this isn't me!" Jane's voice was frustrated and accusatory at the same time. Demetri screamed loudly as the pain increased before Auryon's gaze was broken. Felix had reattached his arm and leapt at Auryon, knocking her to the ground and grabbing her hair before pulling. Before anyone could give the order to stop, Felix received a nasty electric shock from the woman under him who promptly flipped him over and pinned him down. Using her newborn strength to keep him there, Auryon finally turned her gaze to Aro.

**Aro's POV**

One moment I had everything under control; I knew who I was, why I was here and what I wanted from the situation. Then this lethal enchantress flew into my vision, easily taking out two of my best fighters. She seemed to have no problem with it either, her ethereal blonde hair cascading around her body as she moved. As I watched her use a power parallel to Jane's I knew then that this was the Collector that the Cullen's had been hiding. However, in that moment I couldn't see her as simply another piece of my collection. Something was different about this woman, something that drew him to her and he hadn't even seen her face yet. The other Collectors I had met were all power hungry animals with no battle skills. Their powers were so great that they thought it unnecessary to learn any fighting. That turned out to be their undoing but this woman had only used one power so far and it was only to slightly ease the fight.

Felix knocked her to the ground and I felt a surge of panic go through me. _No! She must not be hurt! Protect her! Kill anyone who dares touch her!_ My instincts were screaming at me to react. Before I could even open my mouth, the woman used some sort of jolt that stunned Felix which allowed her to pin him underneath her. _She's a newborn then. How very interesting._ Caius' thoughts suddenly entered my mind as we touched. Before I could reply, the woman turned and looked directly at me.

I was lost. Everything that was once right now seemed wrong and the wrongs now seemed slightly right. The woman in front of me was the only thing that mattered right now. Her name was Auryon and I already loved her with all that I was.

A.N. Please review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions about how you want the story to go would be welcome as well!


End file.
